The Blood Pact
by xxxsexykitsunexxx
Summary: "Baa-chan you have to be crazy! You shouldn't trust them! They tried to kill Gaara! What makes you think they won't try to kill me while they're here?" Naruto said outraged. "Naruto trust in your hokage! If I didn't think it was safe for them to be in the village I wouldn't of let them step foot past the gate." "But Baa-chan!" He whined. "Enough!" She yelled.


**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this fic I'm starting. I have also started others and hope you will check them out. I have started a policy that states there has to be at least 10 reviews for another update. Which means even if I have the other update finished there has to be 10 reviews for it before it is uploaded. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, just the plot!**

**Hope you enjoy! On with the story!**

"Baa-chan you have to be crazy! You shouldn't trust them! They tried to kill Gaara! What makes you think they won't try to kill me while they're here!?" Naruto said outraged.

"Naruto trust in your hokage! If I didn't think it was safe for them to be in the village I wouldn't of let them step foot past the gate." "But Baa-chan!" He whined. "Enough!" She yelled.

Mean while 3 _ex_-members of Akatsuki stood behind the hokage's desk watching the amusing scene before them.

"Naruto my decision is final!" Her voice boomed.

An idea then suddenly struck Naruto. "Have you told Sakura-chan yet?" His voice sounded smug making the hokage sneer. "No." Naruto smirked at her. "Well better send someone with warnings because I have a feeling she's gonna want to destroy something after hearing this." He said gleefully.

A certain occupant of the room standing behind the hokage's desk with blond hair and strikingly blue eyes, looked at the kyuubi host with curiosity at the mention of the word destroy.

"You sent for me Shishou?" The ex Akatsuki members looked at her in awe. There was a beautiful girl with pink hair standing there. Naruto turned to look at her, as did the hokage.

Sakura starred at the three men in front of her with her mouth a gape. Her gaze fleeted over each one of them. She saw Kisame in his 7 foot tall glory smiling at her with a two rows of sharp, white teeth, and Samehada slung of his shoulders. Then a guy with silver her sleeked back that reached his shoulders. He held a two bladed scythe over his shoulder. Then last but not least a blond guy with beautiful blue eyes, with a smirk upon his lips.

She immediately recognized him. He was the partner of Sasori.

She turned her eyes to Tsunade. "Shishou what's going on?" She asked cautiously. "She wants us to ally ourselves with them." Naruto blurted out. Sakura contemplated this. "It would make sense. Okay." Naruto's jaw dropped. His trump card had failed him. Tsunade smirked at him. "But Sakura-chan he tried to kill Gaara!" He yelled. Sakura glared at him and he immediately quieted down and shrunk back.

The ex Akatsuki members looked amused and interested at this.

"I remember a time when Gaara tried to do the same to me." She said matter-of-factly. "He did?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah, during Orochimaru's invasion." She replied. "But Sakura-chan that was different." Naruto complained. "How so?" She asked seething. Naruto put his hands up defensively in front of him. "Sakura-chan calm down. I'm just saying that he wasn't an S-class criminal."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto please don't argue with me. I promise if something happens you can have the first punch." She said smiling at him.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said not being able to say no to her pleading tone. She smiled back broadly. The three men behind the desk were taken aback.

"Okay now let's get down to business. To make sure they don't betray us—"She looked behind them and gave them a pointed look. They grinned back at her innocently, well in Kisame's case as innocent as you can get with two rows of shark like teeth. "We're going to form a blood pact."

Sakura gasped. A blood pact was some serious business. The only way to get out of it was to die. They all watched as the blond women reached into her desk a pooled out a blood red scroll similar to a summoning contract and unraveled it on her desk. There was a circle in the center. There was also writing written in another language that she guessed not many people knew surrounding the circle.

Sakura knowing what was about to happen pulled out a kunai and handed it to Tsunade, while Naruto starred at the scroll with confusion. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tsunade nodded her head in thanks and then slit her hand and let the crimson blood drip on to the circle in the middle. "I Tsunade vow to protect Deidera, Kisame, and Hidan as I would any other occupant in this village as my duty as hokage." As she ended her words a small red circle appeared in the center of the bigger circle.

Tsunade then stood up and went to the front of her desk facing the men behind it so that she stood in front of them. She motioned Kisame forward. He stepped towards her. She reached for his hand slit his as she did hers. She let the blood seep into the circle disappearing.

"Do you Kisame vow to protect to this village and everyone in it and to not betray us?" She asked. "I do." He answered gruffly. As he said it another small circle appeared in the bigger only beside Tsunade's circle.

Next motioned for Hidan. She slit his wrist and let the blood seep into the circle. "Do you Hidan vow to protect to this village and everyone in it and to not betray us?" "I do." He said grinning cockily. Another circle appeared beside Tsunade's.

Lastly Deidera stepped forward. She reached for his hand and stopped to stare in astonishment at the small hands on the palm that grinned back at her with a two rows of white teeth. She then glared at it and slit his wrist instead "Do you Deidera vow to protect to this village and everyone in it and to not betray us?" "I do" He said grinning just as cockily if not more as Hidan had.

Another circled appeared. She made a couple of hand seals and the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. "The pact is done."

**Okay that's the first chapter! 10 reviews until the next update!**


End file.
